An Unwritten Past
by Bobsayshimh
Summary: one-shot.Hello Peoples! Now those of you who have read my stories, Long Lost and A Night She'll Never Forget, might be wondering what was Falcon like before the Titans. Well That is what this one-shot is for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Richard Grayson/Robin, or Bruce Wayne/Batman. I do however own Alexandera Anne Grayson/Falcon.

Hello Peoples! Now those of you who have read my stories, Long Lost and A Night She'll Never Forget, might be wondering what was Falcon like before the Titans. Well That is what this one-shot is for.

An Unwritten Past

Alexandera Anne Grayson was born on April 3rd 1989. When Falcon was five years old she, along with her older brother Richard Grayson (who was then 7), witnessed her parents' death. Shortly after that Batman/Bruce Wayne (who was a family friend of the Grayson's) (A/N: I made that up I know it's not true) asked Richard to join him in his pursuit against crime as a sidekick named Robin. He accepted and this is their goodbye:

_"Dick where are you going?" A small girl (Alex) cried as shje asked this question._

_"I'm going to go help Uncle Bruce. (A/N: Bruce Wayne was so close to the Graysons it was like he was family)" Dick said._

_" What are you going to do with him?" Alex asked._

_" I'll tell you but you can tell nobody about this." Dick instructed. Alex nodded her head. " Uncle Bruce is Batman and he has asked me to become his sidekick, Robin." The little girl stopped crying and her face lit up._

_" Robin," She said slowly she liked they way it sounded " I want to come too." She said._

_" No it's too dangerous. You're going to live with Madame Nora." Robin instructed. Madame Nora was the psychic for the circus that "THE FLYING GRAYSONS" worked for ._

_" Dick- I mean Robin. Can I ask one thing?" she said starting to cry again. The fact that her brother was leaving her began to seep in._

_" Anything." He said wiping a tear from her cheek._

_" I want a birdy name too." she said with a teary smile. Robin laughed at this._

_" You can be..." He thought for a moment " Falcon." Alex seemed to like this name because her smile became even wider._

_" Bye Bye Robin." she grinned._

_" ByeBye Falcon." He stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away. An elderly woman (Madame Nora) came up behind Falcon and took her into her tent._

Madame Nora soon found out that Falcon was astoundingly bright and wasat the fifth grade level in third grade. She decided to send her to regular school in Gotham City. She attended Mt. St James elementary school where she made a frightening discovery.

It was fifth grade. Her teacher, Mr. Turnman, went over to his desk while the class was doing a reading assignment.

(I have no clu what happened! I thought I had finished this but I guess I didn't! Here's the rest)

Falcon had finished early (as usual) and was sitting quitely while everybody else completed the assignment. Mr.Turnman went over to his desk and looked at a stack of papers there.

_I wonder how many students are going to fail **this **quiz. _

Mr. Turnman said (or so Falcon thought)

"Why do you say that. I'm sure nobody will fail this pop quizMr. Turnman." Falcon said. Mr.Turnman stared at her astonished

"How did you know we were having a pop quiz!" He asked her.

"Silly. You just said it" (remember she was only 8 years old at teh time)

"No i didn't Alex." Alex looked confused she just sank down in her seat.

_Wow what a wierdo!_ Bobby Bishop "said"

"I am not a wierdo!" Flacon yelled at him.

"I didn't say you were." he said "butnow that you mention it you aren't a wierdo! Yor a freak!"  
Falcon didn't know what was happening to her. At the end of the day she ran home and told everything to Madame Nora. HSe didn't seem at all astonished. Actually she seemed pleased. She told Falcon it was alright. She trained teh little girl until she wasn't so little anymore and ahd a good hold on her powers. By twleve Falcon could not only read and manipulate people's thoughts with ease but she also could move things with her mind.

Also at twelve she got a phone call from from her brother. She was overjoyed! She adn't spoken to him in 7 years! Althought she did hear about him in the news. How Batman and his masked side-kick were destroying crime in Gotham city. She never revealed Robin's secret though along with her own. Robin told her that he was leaving batman to start his own team called the Teen Titans. he offered Falcon to join him in Jump City (madame Nora had informed him about Falcon's powers) but she politely refused. She was Comfortable in Gotham and didn't want to wrecka good thing.

Three years later Madame Nora sadly died, but not before teaching Falcon to use her final power ( how to freeze time). After the funeral Falcon hopped ina cab with a a small suitcase of personal belongings and set out to find her brother.

Well you know what happens next. And if you don't read my stories Long Lost and A Night She'll never forget. Thanx. Megan out!


End file.
